1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stackable chair with glides and more particularly to a stackable chair with glides having a hard felt bottom to prevent scratching of floor surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stackable chairs are used throughout industry, the professions and especially the hotel field, and anywhere when there is a need to provide quick, easy and convenient seating for small or large groups of people. Stackable chairs are typically simply constructed and relatively inexpensive. Such chairs are often provided with glides along bottom runners to ease movement of the chair by a user.
Glides are usually made of a hard plastic material and these often pick up dirt particles that embed themselves in the lower surface of the glides. These dirt particles tend to remain in the glides and will thereafter cause scratches on floor surfaces on which the chair is placed.